


Foresight

by weethreequarter



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Infinity War Speculation, Possibly Pre-Slash, Swearing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Loki become bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: Or how Loki becomes Tony's ally in the Infinity War. Because he's the only one with enough foresight to see this coming.





	Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, and I posted it originally on my Tumblr earlier after seeing a post about Tony pointing out he was right in Infinity War. I want to see this scene in there now.

“Are you _shitting_  me?”

Mortals were entertaining. Loki watched in amusement as Tony Stark’s eyes shot daggers towards Steve Rogers and his band of miscreants. In the short time they’d been back on Midgard, Loki had established that Rogers and Stark had parted ways, leaving Stark running what remained of the Avengers while Rogers became a fugitive. Thor’s Midgardian friends certainly were more entertaining than the Warriors Three. Even with the looming threat of Thanos and his own personal history with the Mad Titan, Loki was _enjoying_  this. 

“Tony,” Rogers began.

“No. No, no, no,” Stark shook his head. “No. Don’t you dare, Steve. Don’t you, don’t you fucking _dare_. Don’t ‘Tony’ me, don’t ‘Stark’, don’t even think about it.”

“Tony, listen-”

“No!” Stark shouted. “No, _you_ listen. All of you. I _called_ this. Two years ago, I told you that something was coming, something big. And, hello, here we are and there’s a fucking huge _spaceship_  over New York. Or did you all miss that?”

Loki blinked. Suddenly this became a lot less amusing. Stark had predicted this? He’d realised eight years ago that Stark was intelligent, certainly, above the majority of the mere mortals. But this… This was something else.

“You predicted this?” Loki asked, and everyone looked round in surprise, as if they’d forgotten he was there in the wake of Stark and Roger’s confrontation. Stark blinked at him.

“Yeah,” he said finally. “I mean, I didn’t know exactly what would happen. But I had this, this _feeling_ that something was coming. Something big.” Then he rounded on his former teammates again and shouted, “But you all said I was crazy! Called me paranoid, said I was nuts. Who’s crazy now, huh?”

“Let me get this straight,” Loki frowned. He pointed at Stark. “You predicted that there was something dangerous coming, a threat, yes?”

Stark nodded, still glaring at Rogers.

“And you,” Loki pointed to the rest of the Avengers, Thor included, “Ignored him?”

Rogers and Romanoff at least had the decency to look shamefaced as they glanced at each other. Banner looked downright apologetic, and from the way he was twitching, he obviously longed to go straight up to Stark and apologise. 

Earth’s mightiest heroes indeed. It hadn’t escaped Loki’s notice eight years ago, when Stark listed the Avengers, he did not include himself. And yet, he was the only one with enough foresight to predict that another, bigger threat was on the horizon. The only one to build up defences. Loki quirked an eyebrow as he observed the Avengers.

“I’m going to stand over there,” he announced, pointing to Stark.

Stark stared at him in surprise as Loki took his place by his side.

“I apologise for throwing you out of the window eight years ago,” Loki murmured.

“No hard feelings, big guy,” Stark - Tony - replied. “Sorry you never got that drink.”

“Maybe later,” Loki suggested.

“Sure. Sounds good.”

“After we’ve stopped the alien invasion and defeated Thanos.”

“Obviously.”

“Good,” Loki smiled.

“Good,” Stark agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me rambling on tumblr here: https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com


End file.
